


【卡二乙女】荒岛落难

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Kudos: 3





	【卡二乙女】荒岛落难

睁开眼睛发现映入眼帘的是蔚蓝的天空、一望无际的法海配空旷的沙漠时，脑袋陷入了短暂的空白。

哦，等等，你想起来了。

因为不小心把黄猿老爷子的花瓶摔了，于是被罚带一队新人海军练习巡逻。结果好巧不巧遇上了Big Mom麾下的船。

哦，当然，逮捕海贼是海军的责任，就算对方是四皇也不例外——屁咧！你根本不想惹四皇那些疯子好吗！

不过这群年轻气盛的海军仗着给他们领队的你是新上任的海军中将，主动向对方发起了进攻。你能怎么办？再绝望还是得硬着头皮上。

你们两船人打的火热，丝毫没注意到悄然逼近的暴风雨。结果一回身，船和人全被迎面扑来的大浪打进海里。

然后……然后你就没记忆了，一醒来就发现自己身置这座陌生的小岛上。

你拍拍身上的沙子，一边沿着沙滩向前走一边呼喊其他人的名字。

谢天谢地，似乎是有人听到你的声音，一股强大的气息正往你迎面而来。然而这股气息并不来自于你熟悉的任何人。

遇到生人的喜悦转瞬即逝，你迅速摸出身上的武器。

一抹高大的身影出现在你面前。

你对他的出现感到有些意外，仔细想想后又好像没有什么奇怪的地方，于是你把枪收了回去。

这下感到意外的人反而成了对方。

“为什么？”

“我不觉得我能凭一把手枪打倒你。”你勾了勾嘴角，“再说了，同是天涯沦落人，我现在不想和你打架。”

这句话听上去似乎有猫腻，可是卡塔库栗预知了未来，你确实没有动手的打算。既然如此，短暂的和平相处会是个不错的选择。

你是在卡塔库栗的陪同下绕了这座小岛一圈。

这是一座很小的无人岛，地形不大也不复杂，除了中央的一片小树林基本上都是沙滩，还有形状扭曲古怪的大石头和不怎么高的悬崖。

你身上没有任何航海工具，你无法判断自己的位置，身上的交通手段也在落海的时候弄丢了，根本无法求救，也不知道救援就几时才会到来。

于是你决定和卡塔库栗分工合作：他负责建暂时的庇护所，而你负责准备今天的晚餐。

“我还以为海军都不屑和海贼待在一起。”卡塔库栗挑了挑眉道，但还是接住了你抛出的橄榄枝。

“我跟那些自命清高的蠢货不一样。”你翻了个白眼反驳道，“我可不是为了正义，我是为了钱。”

卡塔库栗被你逗笑了：“为了钱当上中将吗？”

而且海军有史以来最年轻的女中将。

“说真的，我甚至还想当总帅呢，总帅肯定比中将更赚钱。就是烦。”你把头发绑成马尾，脱掉碍事的披风和高筒靴，“你先建着吧，我晚餐之前会回来的。”

建一个临时庇护所对卡塔库栗而言并不是难事，下午茶时间他就常常给自己建糯米神社。

轻轻松松用糯米做了一间房子，简单地用小岛上的资源装饰了一下，看上去有模有样的，挺像一间别致的海滩小屋。

做完这一切，他决定去找你。

小岛本来就不大，凭着见闻色他轻轻松松地在树林区找到了你。不过你的状态有些奇怪，脸色泛红、呼吸急促，身体还烫得要命，奄奄一息地躺在地上，整个人看上去狼狈极了。

“你发烧了吗？”

他连忙把你从地上扶起来。

你摇摇头，把手里的果子举到他面前：“我吃了这个……就……这样了……是不是……有毒？”

他看了看你手里的果子，露出了了然的表情。

这种果子没毒，但这是一种罕见的果子，食用后会导致发情，而且效果媲美烈性媚药。

听完卡塔库栗的解释，你恨不得给自己两巴掌：“这个得等多久才能消退？”

“大概，八个小时？”

“……”

夕阳西下，夜幕降临。

你躺在卡塔库栗的糯米小屋里，独自忍受着媚药的侵袭。

这种感觉并不好受。

身体又热又痒，身下早已泛滥成灾，意识迷迷糊糊的，你听见自己的呻吟，却无法阻止，身上的衣服更是因为闷热而被你扯了下来。

距离八个小时还有多久？你不知道。

心跳激烈得几乎要撞破胸膛。

不行，受不了了。

你踉跄着爬起身来掀开房门，冲着坐在沙滩上吃烤鱼的男人问：“喂，你有没有办法给我做一个糯米按摩棒？”

男人抬起头来愕然地看着你，似乎在思考着这是一句玩笑还是认真的发问。

你被欲望和窘迫逼得几乎要疯了：“你他妈到底能不能！不能你就把我扔水里！要不然你直接艹死我得了！”

卡塔库栗扔下了烤鱼朝你走来。

还不等你开口，他直接把你压在身下。浓烈的荷尔蒙气息铺天盖地朝你袭来，那双暗红的眼睛闪着野兽般危险的光芒。

“卡塔……库栗？”你要是说你后悔还来得及吗？

“太迟了。”

他预知并回答了你的问题，捏着你的膝盖分开了双腿，就着湿滑的蜜液轻轻松松把自己送了进去。

“啊……混蛋！”

你气的要踹他，却被他早有预备地捏住了脚踝。他将你的腿放到了自己肩上，就着这个姿势进到了更深的地方。

“别……别碰那里……”

你扭着腰，却怎么也躲不了他的侵犯。

“不是要我艹死你吗？如你所愿。”

他的强而有力的手臂轻松固定住你的腰肢，一挺腰在你体内疯狂抽送起来。

还好这里是和无人岛，除了你们以外没有别人，你就算把嗓子喊哑也不怕被人听见。于是你就真的放开了喊。

“混蛋……变态……流氓……你趁人之危！”

一开始你还有心情骂他，后来连说话地力气都没有了，在他身下委屈地哭成泪人。

果子的发情效果早就过了，他却硬生生把你送上了一次又一次的高潮。你开始觉得他是认真的要艹死你，连忙求饶：“我错了……哈啊……放过我……真的……不行了……真的要……死掉了……”

卡塔库栗对你这副模样非常满意。

他抬起你的腰，几个猛烈冲刺，滚烫粘稠的精液在你体内毫无顾忌地释放了出来。

这跟刚才是截然不同的快感，你几乎爽晕了过去。直到他抽离的时候里面的软肉还因着高潮的余韵在兴奋地抽搐着，不时挤出一些体液，打湿了身下的地板。

“混蛋……哈……我一定要……杀了你。”

在你昏过去以前，你恶狠狠道。

你在荒岛上待了三天才等到海军的救援。

黄猿老爷子：耶~跟一个十亿的海贼待在同个岛上三天还能活着，真不愧是中将。

你：过奖了过奖了，就是这辈子都不想再看到糯米了。我感觉我已经把我一辈子该吃的糯米都吃完了。


End file.
